Author Fighters: Kingdom Hearts Chaos
by sonicissocool112
Summary: The Shadow Games have started again, and Kingdom Hearts is being targeted by evil. Can the Author Fighters stop this evil threat. Sequal to charizardag's "Yugioh: Team World" series. Read and Review. No Flames.
1. Prologe Enter the Shadow Games, again

(Disclaimer: I don't own any characters. All are owned by their respective owners. This is also the long awaited sequal to charizardad's 'Team World' series, life points are in bold)

The scene opens to beautiful Domino City. More spacifically, one of the Author Fighters many bases in Japan. The Authors and Team Yugi were watching Andrew Shaffer, aka Sonicissocool112 (aka me) duel Seto Kaiba. Kaiba had no cards in his hand, and only had the Blue-Eyes Ultamite Dragon (ATK 4500 DEF 3200) on the field. Andrew had no cards on his side of the field, or in his hand. Both had only 50 life points and it was Andrew's turn. When he takes a look at the card that he drew, he begins to smile.

Andrew: This duel is over. I summon Anubis, Egyptian Lord of the Dead.

As he places the card on his Duel Disk, which the holo-projectors, well, projected a larger version if the card. Soon, a gigantic black wolf with glowing crimson eyes appeared, with large, black claws, sharp, jagged teeth, and roared a demonic roar.

Anubis, Egyptian Lord of the Dead ATK: Infinity DEF: Infinity

Andrew: Game's over, mt friend. ANUBIS, ATTACK THE ULTAMITE DRAGON WITH SHADOW FIRE BLAST!!!

Anubis blasted the Ultamite Dragon with black fire, destroying it.

(Kaiba: 0)

Kaiba: Looks like you win.

Andrew: Looks like it.

Andrew walks over to Kaiba and puts out his hand, in a show of good sportsmanship. Kaiba shakes his hand, showing that he's also a good sport. Just then, they heard a girl scream, and a very, very, VERY familiar evil laugh.

All: Knew Drake would be here.

They then see Drake, as EmperorDuskmon (A/N my idea of a fusion evolution for Drake's Digi-spirits, see my profile for description) holding Tea with his talons.

Yugi: TEA!!!

His puzzle starts to glow, causing Yami Yugi (aka Atem) to take Yugi's place.

Yu-gi-oh!

Yami Yugi: DRAKE!!! RELEASE TEA, OR PREPARE TO MEET DESTRUCTION!!! (Activates Duel Disk)

Drake: How about this.

Drake places Tea down, and a large purple fog rolls in.

DM: A Shadow Game.

Kaiba: (sarcastically) Gee, ya think.

Drake: If I win, your soul goes to the shadow's, and shall fuel Zorc, the Dark One, and bring me and my fellow villians and Darksides closer to obtaining the heart of all worlds.

Tea: He's after Kingdom Hearts.

Drake slips on a black Oricalcos-like Duel Disk, activates it, and places his deck in the proper slot.

Yami Yugi: I except your challenge, Darkstar.

Both: LET'S DUEL!!!

Lifepoints Yami Yugi: 8000 Drake: 8000

(This is the prologe for the story. Looks like Drake and Yugi are about to duel a dangerous Shadow Game. Hope Yugi beats that Darkside. Anyway, read and review.) 


	2. Yugi vs Drake part 1

(Disclaimer: I own nobody except myself and the Anubis card. All other characters belong to their respective owners.)

Earlier, some of the Authors were talking to the rest of Team Yugi, when they notice the Shadow Realm fog.

Lunatic: What the Heck-in-a-Hamsterball is that fog?

Joey: I'll tell ya what it is. Nothing but trouble.

Mai: That fog means that a shadow game is happening.

TL: Really?

Tristan: Yeah, and it usually means trouble!!!

Now, the Shadow Game had begun, and Drake was going first.

Drake: I'll go first. Draw. (Draws card, thinking) Yugi won't be easy to beat. He defeated many top duelists, and he has the God cards. (grins) Lucky for me, I have the six card combination in my hand. (speaks) I activate my Powerbond spell card.

DM: (suprised) Powerbond!?

Kaiba: Yugi's in trouble.

Andrew: Indeed. Powerbond is a Fusion Spell, allowing Drake to summon a Machine-type fusion monster. It also doubles the attack power of said monster. The only drawback is that the original ATK of the monster is subtracted from his own Life Points.

Drake: (to the others) If you're done RUINNING MY SUPRISE, I'D LIKE TO SUMMON MY MONSTER!!! (to Yami Yugi) I fuse my Giga-Tech Wolf (ATK 1200, Def 1400), and Cannon Soldier (ATK 1400 DEF 1300) to summon my mighty Labyrinth Tank in attack mode.

The two monsters fused together, and formed the Labyrinth Tank.

**Labyrinth Tank**  
ATK: 2400  
DEF: 2400

The tank starts to glow.

**Labyrinth Tank**  
ATK: 4800  
DEF: 2400

Drake: Now I summon Revival Jam, in defence mode, and place one card face down.

The monster and face down appear.

**Revival Jam**  
ATK: 1500  
DEF: 500

Drake: I'll end my turn by activating the Masked Doll spell card, which prevents me from loosing Life Points from Powerbonds effect. Your move, Yugi.

Yugi draws a card from his deck, and stares at his hand.

Yugi: (in thought) His facedown must be the Jam Defender Trap card. Lucky for me, I have De-fusion, Soul Exchange, and Obalisk the Tormentor.

Yami Yugi: I activate my De-Fusion spell card, which separates your tank into the two monsters that created it.

The tank separates, causing Giga-Tech Wolf and Cannon Soldier to take it's place.

Yami Yugi: Now I activate the Soul Exchange spell card.

Andrew: Now Yugi can sacrifice Drake's monsters to summon one of his.

Drake: (in thought) That's right. You thought I played the Jam Defender trap. Guess what. I really played the Wall of Revielling Light trap card, so even your God Monsters can't touch my monsters, OR my Life Points. Which means, only the Creator of Light, Horakhti, can get through. I have the ultamite combo, and you fell for the real trap. Fool.

Yami Yugi: I sacrifice all three of YOUR MONSTERS, to summon OBALISK THE TORMENTOR!!!

All three of Drake's monsters vanished, and Obalisk appeared on Yugi's side of the field.

**Obalisk the Tormentor  
**ATK: 4000  
DEF: 4000

(Meanwhile)

All of KND sector V was preparing for launch. (A/N: For the reason that Nimbuh 2's brother is a member , again , and why Numbuh 3's sister, and Lizzie are members, please read chariardag's 'Team World' story series for info) Numbuh 4, the holder of the Millenium Scales (A/N: read charizardag's two KND stories, Operation YAMI, and Operation HANK, respectively, for the information), and Hand-to-hand combat specialist, senced a spike in shadow magic. His scales started to glow , meaning that an Egyprain God Monster was just summoned, and he knew which one it was. Numbuh 3 went over to see if he was okay.

Numbuh 3: (conserned) Wally? Are you alright?

Numbuh 4: Yugi summoned Obalisk. It could only mean one of two things. One is that he's trying to finish a duel, quickly.

Numbuh 3: And the other?

Numbuh 4 just remained silent. Numbah 3 knew that it meant that Yugi was in trouble. The two raced over, to see that they would be taking the A.P.H.R.O.D.I.T.E.

(Kids Next Door A.P.H.R.O.D.I.T.E.: Astral Propelling Humanoid Robot Operated by Dark-matter Imitating Terrestrial Entity)

Numbuh 1 was just checking with his team, when he sees that Numbuhs 3 and 4 were worried. Truth was that he was worried himself. They helped Yugi, and Kim Possible, regain the Egyptain God cards (read charizardag's 'So Not the Duel Drama'  
for the whole story (ZING) after the spirit of the Millenium Ring stole them. Unfortunetally, Yami Bakura also stole the ring and rod. It was during that mission, that they learned that their were some teenagers that the KND could trust.

Numbuh 1: Yugi can take care of himself just fine, guys. We're just gonna make sure that he's okay. Got it?

His two friends just nodded in response. Numbuh 1 was a little worried about them, and Yugi. Yugi was one of their friends, an ally of the Kids Next Door, and a member of the EHT.

Numbuh 1: Look, guys. I'm just as worried about him as you are. He's a good friend, and we would hate to loose him. Which is why we're gonna help him.

The two other operatives just looked up at their leader, and smile.

(Back to the duel)

Drake was looking at Obalisk in "fear" as he drew his card.

Drake: I end my turn.

Kaiba: Why would Drake skip his turn. Unless... (gasps, realizes) IT'S A TRAP! YUGI, DON'T ATTACK!!!

Yami Yugi: (draws) You're about to feel the wrath of an Egyptian God. OBALISK, ATTACK DRAKE DIRECTLY WITH FIST OF FAIT!!!

As Obalisk was about to strike, Drake laughed evilly.

Drake: (laughing evilly) I activate the trap card, Wall of Revielling Light.

Yami Yugi: (shocked) Oh, no. So it wasn't Jam Defender.

Andrew: This is bad.

DM: Bad? How?

Andrew: Usually, the number of lifepoints payed to actvate it blocks the monsters whose Attack points are the same as lifepoints payed, but with Masked Doll, the trap prevents any and all of Yugi's monsters from attacking, while Drake can still attack Yugi.

Drake: Exactly.

Obalisk ends up striking a wall of pure light. Yami Yugi and the other heroes look in shock as the God was stopped in his tracks.

Yami Yugi: Then I'll olace to cards face down, and end my turn.

He places the two cards in his Duel Disk, causing larger versions of the cards to appear infront of him.

Drake: My turn. (draws) I summon the leachy Legul.

**Legul **  
ATK: 300  
DEF: 200

Drake: My monster is weak, but he can attack directly.

Kaiba: I hate that card.

Drake: Legul, attack Yugi directly with LEACH BITE!!!

The insect goes through the wall, pass Obalist, and bites Yugi's are. Yami Yugi cringed in pain at the bite.

**Yami Yugi: 7700**

The Legul returned to his master, ready to attack again, next turn.

Drake: Your move, Yugi.

DM: (thinking) If Yugi can't get rid of that wall, then only the Creator of Light can beat him. (realizes) Wait, that's it. But first, Yugi needs to get rid of that Legul. He needs to protect his Life Points.

Yami Yugi: My move. (draws) I actvate the spell card, Fissure. Now, your Legul is destroied.

The ground opens up, and Drake's ONLY monster falls in, sending it strait to the Graveyard.

Yami Yugi: Now I summon my Obnoxius Celtic Guardian in defence mode.

An elf-like warrior appears infront of him, bending down on one knee.

**Obnoxius Celtic Guardian**  
ATK: 1400  
DEF: 1200

Yami Yugi: That's all I can do, for now.

Drake draws a card, stairs at it, and laughs a bit.

Drake: I play the spell, Card of Saintaty. Now we draw untill we have 6 cards in our hands.

The two draw, and Drake laughs.

Drake: (laughing) Oh, this is perfect. I have drawn the card that will allow me to summon my newest monster, and I've drawn the monsters I needed. Oh, this is just, simply, PERFECT! (serious) I play the spell card DARK FUSION!!!

DM: (shocked) Dark Fusion?

Andrew: (shocked) Now he can summon a Fiend-type Fusion Monster!!

Drake: I fuse Evil Hero Infernal Gainer (ATK 1600 DEF 1400) and the Earth Attribute monster Sand Stone (ATK 1400 DEF 1300) to summon the EVIL HERO DARK GAEA!!!

Kaiba: (shocked) DARK GAEA.

The two monsters fused together, and formed the new monster.

**Evil Hero Dark Gaea**  
ATK: ????  
DEF: ????

Drake: My monsters attack and defence power is DOUBLE of the combined strength of the monsters that were used to make him.

**Evil Hero Dark Gaea**  
ATK: 6000  
DEF: 5400

Drake: Get ready to lose, Mr. King of Games. One I win, you'll be sent to the shadows, FOREVER!!! (laughs evilly)

(A/N I have to stop it here. I promise, you'll see the rest of the duel soon. I just have to get ready for my finals at my school. Will Drake win? Or, will Yugi pull a victory out of his deck, again? Find out next time. Until then, read and review, my friends.)


	3. Yugi vs Drake part 2

(Disclaimer: I own nobody and nothing except me and the Anubis card. All other characters belong to their respective owners.)

Previously on Yugioh...

The scene opens to some Authors and Team Yugi noticing the shadow realm fog.

Lunatic: What the Heck-in-a-Hamsterball is that fog?

Joey: I'll tell ya what it is. Nothing but trouble.

Mai: That fog means that a shadow game is happening.

TL: Really?

Tristan: Yeah, and it usually means trouble!!!

Scene changes to after Yugi summons Obelisk.

Yami Yugi: (draws) You're about to feel the wrath of an Egyptian God. OBALISK, ATTACK DRAKE DIRECTLY WITH FIST OF FAIT!!!

As Obalisk was about to strike, Drake laughed evilly.

Drake: (laughing evilly) I activate the trap card, Wall of Revielling Light.

Yami Yugi: (shocked) Oh, no. So it wasn't Jam Defender.

Andrew: This is bad.

DM: Bad? How?

Andrew: Usually, the number of lifepoints payed to actvate it blocks the monsters whose Attack points are the same as lifepoints payed, but with Masked Doll, the trap prevents any and all of Yugi's monsters from attacking, while Drake can still attack Yugi.

Drake: Exactly.

Obalisk ends up striking a wall of pure light. Yami Yugi and the other heroes look in shock as the God was stopped in his tracks.

Yami Yugi: Now I summon my Obnoxius Celtic Guardian in defence mode.

An elf-like warrior appears infront of him, bending down on one knee.

**Obnoxius Celtic Guardian**  
ATK: 1400  
DEF: 1200

Yami Yugi: That's all I can do, for now.

Drake:I play the spell card DARK FUSION!!!

DM: (shocked) Dark Fusion?

Andrew: (shocked) Now he can summon a Fiend-type Fusion Monster!!

Drake: I fuse Evil Hero Infernal Gainer (ATK 1600 DEF 1400) and the Earth Attribute monster Sand Stone (ATK 1400 DEF 1300) to summon the EVIL HERO DARK GAIA!!!

Kaiba: (shocked) DARK GAIA.

The two monsters fused together, and formed the new monster.

**Evil Hero Dark Gaia**  
ATK: ????  
DEF: ????

Drake: My monsters attack and defence power is DOUBLE of the combined strength of the monsters that were used to make him.

**Evil Hero Dark Gaia**  
ATK: 6000  
DEF: 5400

Drake: Get ready to lose, Mr. King of Games. One I win, you'll be sent to the shadows, FOREVER!!! (laughs evilly)

(Now the story so far)

**Drake: 8000  
Yami Yugi: 7700**

Drake: Now my Dark Gaia, ATTACK OBELISK THE TORMENTOR WITH DARK METEOR!!!

Dark Gaia combines an extreme infrerno with a large amount of stone, creating a make-shift meteor, which he launches at Obelisk.

Yami Yugi: Nice try, but I activate my facedown Shift trap card. Now, your monsters attack strikes my Obnoxious Celtic Guardian.

The warrior blocks the attacks, while the meteor explodes on contact. As the smoke clears from the blast, Obnoxious Celtic Guardian still stands.

Drake: BLASTS!!! Your monsters special effect prevents in from being destroyed in battle by a monster with 1900 attack points or more.

Yami Yugi: Exactly, and since your Dark Gaia's attack power is 6000, both of my monsters are safe for the time being.

DM: Looks like Yugi's saved Obelisk, thanks to his Celtic Guardian.

Kaiba: Indeed. It looks like the Heart of the Cards are stronger then even Drake combined with the Shadow Realm.

Andrew: Now, Yugi just needs to destroy the Wall of Revielling Light, and Dark Gaia, in order to stop Drake.

Tea was quiet through the whole duel, and the guys noticed it.

Kaiba: You've been awfully quiet.

DM: What's wrong, Tea?

Tea: I'm just worried, that Yugi might actually lose. Drake has created the perfect defence, and has a monster twice as powerful as thee Blue-Eyes White Dragon. The only way he can win is with the Creator of Light, Horakhti.

Andrew: (assured) Tea, listen. Yugi can win this, because he duels with honour, as faith in his deck, and believes in the Heart of the Cards.

Andrew places his hand on Tea's sholder, and calms her down.

Andrew: I know that Yugi will win this.

Drake: (to Andrew) Are you done?

Andrew just nods to Drake.

Drake: Good, because I end my turn.

Tea: Come on, Yugi!

(meanwhile)

Outside of the fog, the Authors and Team Yugi came just in time to see the KND appear.

Numbuh 2: Hey, look. It's Yugi's pals, and some of the Authors.

The rest of sector V look to see that Numbuh 2 was right.

Numbuh 5: He's right. Numbuh 5 sees them, too.

Numbuh 4: Hey, guys.

Tristan: Numbuhs 1 through 5, what brings you and the rest of your team here.

Numbuh 1: Isn't it obvious.

Lizzie: This Shadow Game was caused by some sort of evil.

Numbuh 4: She's right.

Numbuh 1: Partially the reason I made her Numbuh 49B.

Looney: Then whose Numbuh 49A

Numbuh 3: That would be Lilo.

The scales on Numbuh 4 glow, and the spirit of them merges with his own. He became Yami Numbuh 4.

Yami Numbuh 4: If we can get in, we'll be able to see whose dueling. I'll use my Millenium Scales to make a door.

The scales glow, and create a thin beam, cutting throught the fog like a blow torch. When the door was made, the three teams entered. When they entered, they saw what was going on.

Joey: YUGI!

Mokuba: SETO!

Tristian: TEA!

Team Fictor: DM/BOSS WIZ/CHIEF!

Erin: ANDREW!

Yami Numbuh 4: PHAROH!

Others: GUYS!

Drake: Hello, it's still Yugi's turn.

Yami Yugi: (thinking) He's right. (speaking) Draw.

He looks at the card he drew... and smiles.

Yami Yugi: This ends here. I activate the spell card, The Pharoh's Name: Atem.

Drake: What does that card do.

Yami Yugi: If I have all three God monsters on the field, in my hand, and/or in my deck, I can fuse them together to summon Creator of Light, Horakhti.

A single card pops out of his deck, glowing yellow. A card in his hand glows red, and Obelisk glows blue. Suddenly, Slifer and Ra appear, and the three becone streaks of light. The three light fuse together, and become a large, human-like female wearing what looks like Ra-based armor.

**Creator of Light, Horakhti**  
ATK: Infinity  
DEF: Infinity

Yami Yugi: My monster is immune to all card effects. The only drawback is that when she attacks a monster, no lifepoints are lost when she wins.

Drake: And your other monsters can't get through my wall.

Yami Yugi: That's why I'm activating my second Spell card, Legend of Heart. This card allows me to summon three special knights.

Three cards pop out of his deck. Yami Yugi takes the cards, and reviels them to be the Eye of Timaeus, the Fang of Critias, and the Claw of Hermos.

Yami Yugi: All I have to is send these three cards to the Graveyard. (Does so) To call the Legendary Knights, Timaeus, Critias, and Hermos.

Three cards pop out of his deck, and he takes them. He places all the cards on his Duel Disk, and summons the three Knights of Atlantis.

**Legendary Knight Timaeus/Critias/Hermos**  
ATK: 2800  
DEF: 1500

Timaeus: It is good to see you again, my friends.

Critias: Indeed. Now, why are we here.

Yami Yugi: This Darkside is trying to conqure Kingdom Hearts. You must unite your powers to stop him.

Hermos: He dares try to conqure the heart of all worlds? Then, he shall be vanquished.

Yami Yugi: Drake, you shall lose. My knights have a special ability. They can combine, and form an all-powerful warrior.

The knights glowed, and merged into a larger knight, with golden armor.

Yami Yugi: Behold, the Knight of Destiny!

**Knight of Destiny**  
ATK: Infinity  
DEF: Infinity

Yami Yugi: Now, Creator of Light, attack his Dark Gaia with SHINING BLAST!!!

Horakhti launches a blast of beautiful, golden light, striking Dark Gaia, causing the Evil Hero to be vaporized.

Drake: NO!!!

Yami Yugi: It's over, Drake. KNIGHT OF DESTINY, ATTACK HIM DRIECTLY WITH YOUR SWORD OF JUSTICE!!!

The knight rushed towards Drake, and slashes him clear across the chest.

**Drake: 0000**

Drake: I lost.

The Shadow Realm vanishes, as did the monsters, and Drake was... still standing?

D-Dude: Why is he still standing?

Drake: I'll explain. It's all because the dark one, Zorc, needs me to gather souls. I may have failed today, but next time, I SHALL TAKE ALL OF YOUR SOULS!!!

Drake is then surrounded by the Shadow Realm Fog, and vanishes as the fog did.

DM: That was wierd.

Yami Numbuh 4: Indeed.

Hikari: What do we do, now? Sempai?

DM: We find out who else is helping him.

Erin: Easier said then done.

Ranger: If he's gathering souls through Duel Monsters, then we got to stop him.

Andrew: Didn't we get invited to the new Team Worls Tournament yesterday?

DM: We did. I'll bet Drake did, too.

Joey: And, I'll bet that's where he'll gather his harvest of souls.

Duke: Wow. "Harvest of souls?" Those language classes ARE paying off.

Joey just got angry, and balled up his fist.

Joey: (sneering) Watch it, Dice Boy. Besides, it was your fault for not watching Serenity the last time we were their, and she had to duel to of Bakura's Shadow Riders. (A/N Read charizardag's 'Team World: Rise of the Shadow Riders' to know what Joey's talking about, and to see who these Shadow Riders are.)

Duke: Actually, she takes after you. Except, she looks like an angel, and is as sweet as honey.

Joey: ARE YOU SAYING THAT I'M A BAD SIBBLING!?!

Duke: If the muzzle fits.

Joey: Say that, agian. I dare ya.

Duke: (slower) If the muzzle fits.

Joey: YOU'RE A DEAD MAN!!!

The teams were holding them back as much as they could. Team Yugi was holding back Joey, while the Authors and the KND were holding Duke.

Andrew: Guys, wait. This is no time to fight eachother. We're all on the same side, here.

Joey: (relaxes) Andrew's right.

Mai: Now, lets go home, and get some rest. We need to get to the airport tomorrow.

Others: Right.

Yami Yugi: Hold on. I have an idea. If someone tries to go after the God monsters, they may succeed. This is why we'll seperate them. Kaiba will holb Obelisk, I shall hold Slifer, and Joey shall recieve Ra.

DM: Joey?

Joey: Turns out that I have an Egyptian past-life, as Atems most loyal servent.

Kaiba: I believe that we should also seperate the Legendary Knights and their Dragon counterparts, as well.

Yami Numbuh 4: I agree. Kaiba, you shall once more use the powers off Obelisk the Tormentor, and the Legendary Knight Critias. Joey, you'll have the Winged Dragon of Ra and the Legendary Knight Hermos.

Yami Yugi: While I'll control the power of Slifer the Sky Dragon and the Legendary Knight Timaeus.

Yami Yugi give Kaiba and Joey the cards, and the teams then left. As the three teams went their seperate ways, they were all thinking the same thing.

All: (through thought) What will happen in this tournament. More importantly, if Drake IS gonna be their, who are his teammates? Their's only one way to find out. Get ready, Drake. BECAUSE IT'S TIME TO DUEL!!!

(This is getting intense. Will our heroes stop Drake? Why is Drake working for Zorc, the Dark One? Will Drake be in the Team World tournament? If so, who are his teammates? And, why is Zorc after Kingdom Hearts? Find out, next time, on Author Fighers: Kingdom Hearts Chaos. Until then, read and review.)


	4. Air Duel: Blossom vs Brick

(I own nothing and no one but me and the Anubis card. All other characters belong to their respective owners.)

We see our heroes heading towards Domino Airport. After a week of practicing against duel robots, the two teams were on their way to New York City. It turns out that the plane that they were taking had a built in Duel Arena, and they noticed two familiar faces at some Duel Podiums. The first was a familiar little red-headed girl with pink eyes, a red bow, a pink dress with a black vertical strioe in the middle, white socks, and black shoes. The second was a boy with red eyes, red hair, a red shirt with a black stipe in the middle, white socks, and black shoes. The girl was Blossom Utonium, leader of the Powerpuff Girls, and KND sector P. The boy, on the other hand, was Brick, leader of the Rowdyruff Boys. (A/N I'm using their PPGD versions)

DM: I didn't know that they dueled.

Mako: Looks like it's about to start.

Mako was right. They were just about to duel. Before they began, Blossom's sisters, Bubbles, Buttercup, Bunny (PPGD version, which is like the other girls) and Bell (property of Bleedman on Snafu comics), and Brick's brothers, Boomer and Butch arrived.

Boomer: Looks like we're just in time.

Butch: Oh, yeah! LET! THE! ACTION! BEGIN!

Mai: This will certainly be interesting.

Bubbles: Back in Townsville, Blossom was the number 1 Duelist.

Bunny: I hope she can beat Brick. (A/N Bunny's new voice is that of Mimi from 'Digimon')

Bell: So do I.

Buttercup: Ah, Blossom can take him.

The two rivals shuffled their decks, and placed them on the podiems. They then drew five cards, and Blossam was first.

**Brick: 8000  
Blossom: 8000**

Blossam: (Draws, thinking) This is gonna be a tough duel. I don't even know what cards to expect. I guess that I just have to be ready for anything. (speaking) I summon my Blue Flame Swordsman in attack mode, and end my turn.

The blue version of the Flame Swordsman appeared, ready for action.

**Blue Flame Swordsman**  
ATK: 1800  
DEF: 1600

Brick: My turn. Draw. (looks at hand, smiles) I activate the spell card, Polymerization. Now I fuse all THREE of my BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGONS (ATK 3000 DEF 2500 each) for my Ultamite Dragon.

Kaiba: WHAT!?!

airnaruto: I thought only three Blue Eyes White Dragons existed.

DM: Actually, Pegasus came out of retirement, and started making more cards.

The three dragons appeared, and fused into one.

**Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon**  
ATK: 4500  
DEF: 3800

Brick: Ultamite Dragon, destroy her warrior with Neutron Blast.

The dragon launched a blast of lightning with each head, that merged together to form one. The blasts hit the swordsman destroying it, and covering the field in smoke from the explosion.

**Brick: 5700**

Butch: (confused, angry) HOW DID BRICK LOSE LIFEPOINTS INSTEAD!?

The smoke cleared, revieling that Blossom hac activated her facedown, which was Dimension Wall.

All (exept the puffs): Dimension Wall?

Puff (except Blossom): YES!

Blossom: Thanks to my Dimension Wall trap, I may have lost my monster, but you lose the lifepoints.

Brick just sneers, knowing that he fell for it. Hook, line, and sinker.

Joey: I know what happens, now.

Bubbles: You do?

Joey: (nods) Blue Flame Swordsman's special effect happens.

Brick: WHAT!?

Blossom: Joey's right. When my monster is sent to the Graveyard, I can summon the original Flame Swordsman from my fusion deck, to the field.

Suddenly, the Flame Swordsman appears.

**Flame Swordsman**  
ATK: 1800  
DEF: 1600

Brick: So you lost one weakling, and gained another. I think I'll end my turn, so you can surrender.

Blossom: That's never gonna happen! Draw!

She looks at her cards, and notices that she had both arm and both legs of Exodia.

Blossom: (thinking) Okay, I have four pieces of Exodia. I just need the head. But first I need to protect myself. (speaking) I activate the spell card, Swords of Revieling Light!

Three giant swords of light appeared, and blocked Brick's dragon.

Brick: What's going on? Why are those swords their.

Blossom: My swords keep's any and all monsters you summoned or will summon from attacking for three turns, starting now. I switch my Swordsman to defence mode, and end my turn.

The Swordsman kneels down on one leg.

Brick: My turn. Draw. (looks at cards) I activate my De-Fusion spell card, which turns my one dragon back into three.

The three dragons appeared in place of the Ultimate Dragon, each one letting out a fearsome roar.

**Blue Eyes White Dragon (X3)**  
ATK: 3000  
DEF: 2500

Brick: Now I activate the spell card, Mass Driver!

A giant cannon appears.

Brick: By sacrificing one monster, I can take out 400 of your Life Points. Now, I'll activate my Change of Heart spell card. Now, for one turn, I can take control one of your monsters. Sence you only have one, I'll be taking that Flame Swordsman.

Blossom's warrior went over to Brick's side of the field.

Brick: Now, I summon Masked Dragon, in attack mode.

Suddenly, a dragon that looked like it was wearing a masked appeared.

**Maksed Dragon**  
ATK: 1400  
DEF: 1100

Brick: Now, I'll sacrifice both of them, and since my Masked Dragon's effect allows me to summon another dragon with 1500 defence points or less, I can summon another Masked Dragon. I think I'll repeat the action with the second, and summon my third. Then I'll sacrifice the third, and summon Troop Dragon.

Suddenly, Flame Swordsman and three Masked Dragons vanished, and a humanoid dragon appears.

**Troop Dragon**  
ATK: 700  
DEF: 800

Brick: When Troop Dragon goes to the grave, I can summon another. So here comes the second one, and then the third.

Suddenly, Troop Dragon vanished three times, and reappears twice.

Brick: MASS DRIVER, OPEN FIRE!

The cannon launches, and fires seven glowing bullets, each one hitting Blossom.

**Blossom: 5200.**

Brick: Now I end my turn.

Blossom: Then I draw.

Blossom looks at the card, and notices that it's De-Spell.

Blossom: (thinking) Yes. This could work. (speaking) I activate the spell card, De-Spell. This card allows me to destroy ONE spell on the field. So say goodbye to your Mass Driver.

Mass Driver explodes, and Brick cringes at the sight.

Blossom: I end my turn.

Brick: (draws) You may have destroied my Mass Driver, but next turn, your finished. I end my turn. Just remember, next turn, my dragons will crush you.

Blossom: (angry) You're wrong. As long as I believe in myself, and in the Heart of the Cards, I WON'T LOSE!!! (draws)

Brick: Draw your last, pathetic card, so I can end this, Blossom.

Blossom looks at her card and smiles.

Blossom: My deck has no pathetic cards, Brick. But, it does contain... (shows entire hand) EXODIA, THE FORBIDDEN ONE!!!

All: WHAT!?!

Brick: Exodia? IT'S IMPOSSIBLE!!!

Suddenly, a giant, ten-pointed star appears. The left arm emerges from the portal, then the right, then the whole monster.

**Exodia, The Forbidden One**  
ATK: Infinity  
DEF: Infinity

Yugi: Incredible.

Bubbles: When did she get Exodia?

Blossom: EXODIA, OBLITERATE!!!

Exodia launches a giant blast of energy, destroying all three of the Blue Eyes White Dragons. All Brick did was scream as the Forbidden One attacked.

**Brick: 0000**

The holograms vanished, and Brick was madder then a bull in a china shop.

Brick: (angry) How could I lose!?

Blossom: I just have faith in my cards.

Brick was about to attack Blossom. At the same time, Yugi's puzzle glows.

_Yu-gi-oh!_

Yami Yugi steps infront of Brick, causing the boy to stop.

Yami Yugi: Brick, your mind is clouded with evil thought. My Millenium Puzzle shall open your mind. (points hand at Brick) MIND CRUSH!!!

Brick's colors go negative, and then a spiritual image of him shatters. As the color returns to normal, Brick faints.

Blossom: Thanks, Yugi.

Yami Yugi: No problem. I get the feeling that Team World just got a whole lot more interesting.

**(A/N If only he knew. Next time, the gang has to change flights, but they hit a "snag", thanks to the KND's arch nemisis, Father. Will they stop him, and Drake? Until then, read and review.)**


	5. A slight detour or BIG TROUBLE

(Disclaimer: I only own me and the Anubis card. All other characters belong to their respective owners.)

Teams Yugi, Author (AKA the Author fighters), and Powerpuff (aka the Powerpuff Girls, Noah Kaiba, Dexter, Dee Dee, Otto, and the Rowdyruff Boys) entered the Las Angeles Airport, because they had to change flights. (the Otto on team Powerpuff is from Time Squad) They stop to see a very familiar group, and a very familiar member of the Authors. He looked like a red Dark Magician. It was none other then JJ.

JJ: Hey, guys.

DM: Hey, JJ. (notices people behind him) Who are your friends?

JJ: These are my duel team.

He points to them, one by one.

JJ: Meet Virgil, Richie, Sharon, Shenice, Teresa, Adam, and Daisy.

Virgil: Nice to meet you Authors, and great to see ya, Team Yugi.

Richie: I'll say.

Adam: We happen to be on our way to the Team World Tournament.

Sharron: Or, at least we were.

Kaiba: Say what?

Teresa: All the flights to New York are booked.

Ranger: Oh, you gotta be kidding me!

DM: We'll find a way.

Hikari: How?

Blossom walks up and shows them a 2x4 communication watch.

DM: (realizes) Go ahead.

Blossom activates the com-link, and speaks into it.

Blossom: Numbuh 1, come in. Do you read me?

Numbuh 1: (voice) This is Numbuh 1. I read ya, Numbuh 51. What seems to be the problem?

Blossom: My duel team and I are with two other teams. We're at the airport, but all flights to New York have been booked. We need a lift, ASA...NOW!!!

Numbuh 1: (voice) Look outside one of the windows.

They all look, and see a S.K.Y.C.L.A.W, a S.C.A.M.P.E.R, and a M.E.R.R.Y.G.O.R.O.C.K.E.T holding sector V, Numbuh 362, Numbuh 86, Teams Ed and Possible, and Jaden and his gang. (AKA Team Yuki)

Blossom: Unbelievible.

The teams enter the ships (Teams Yugi, Yuki, and Authors inside the S.C.A.M.P.E.R, Teams Ed and PowerPuff in the S.K.Y.C.L.A.W, and Teams Possible and Hawkins inside the M.E.R.R.Y.G.O.R.O.C.K.E.T.) , and took of for New York. Inside the Scamper, Yugi and Numbuh 4 were talking about how interesting the tournament will be, the others were just talking, and Angelic Soldier was just looking out the window. He was worried, and the others in the ship noticed this.

Angelic Soldier: I know that you guys are just as worried about the return of the Shadow Game, as I am.

Ranger: You have to be star-craving INSANE not to be. (pauses) And, as much as I hate to admit it, I'm scared, too. (A/N Que the theatrical gasp)

Kitten: Everyone is scared.

Cyrus: Can't say that I'm suprised.

Suddenly, the ships were hit by a lazer blasts. The screen began to fizzle, and Numbuh 65.3's face appeared.

Numbuh 65.3: You guys got a problem. Father captured our old pals, Violet and Maurice, forcing both Cree and Chad to work for him.

Fictorian Bros: THAT CREEP!

Suddenly, the screen begins to fizzle, and then explodes, causing everyone to duck and cover. Suddenly, Yugi's puzzle and Numbuh 4's scales started to glow.

Yu-gi-oh!

A golden light enveloped them, and once it cleared, they transformed into Yami Yugi and Yami Nimbuh 4.

Yami Yugi: We have to rescue our friends.

Yami Numbuh 4: I agree. But first, we need a status report.

Numbuh 2: (Panicing) THE ENGINS ARE ABOUT TO BLOW UP!!! WE NEED TO ABBANDON THE SHIP, ASA...NOW!!!!!!

Numbuh 1: EVERYBODY, BRACE FOR EMERGENCY CRASH LANDING!!!!!!!

Everyone began to grab something, when suddenly, Joey got an idea. (A/N We're doomed)

Andrew: JOEY, I KNOW THAT LOOK!!! WHAT EVER IDEA THAT YOU HAVE, IT'S PORBABLY WORSE THEN THE TIME DM, ERIN, AND SOME OF OUR PALS GOT LOST IN THE ELEPHANT GRAVEYARD!!!

(Flashback)

Andrew: Well, we had to make a slight detour to get to Disney Castle..

Erin:(angry) 'Slight' detour. WE'RE IN THE ELEPHANT GRAVEYARD!

('Graveyard' echoes)

DM:We are NEVER letting Goofy drive again.

Sam:(notices someone) Guys, look.

(We see Evil Erin enter a cave, which leads to the same place 'Be Prepared' took place)

Erin: Evil Erin? Here?

NL: What's that Anti-toon doing here?

Kim: Let's find out.

DM: No way. We need to get to Staion Square.

(Kim uses the puppy dog pout)

DM:(In defeat) Okay, Kim. You win.

Kim: Spakin.

Monique: Are you sure?

WT: This will be dangerous.

Shego: She can do anything.

Scene changes to Evil Erin, her hyenas, and Evil Tails meeting...Scar?

Evil Erin: Why did you call us here, Scar?

ET: Yeah. Why?

Scar: I think that it's time to get rid of Mickey Mouse.

ET: How? Kill him?

Scar: Exactly.

(Song: Be Prepared)

Scar:(Speaking) I never thought hyenas essential.  
They're crude and unspeakably plain.  
But maybe they've a glimmer of potential,  
If allied to my vision and brain.

(Scar jumps off the cliff, and steam starts going up)

Scar:(Singing) I know that your powers of retention,  
Are as wet as a warthog's backside.  
But thick as you are, pay attention!  
My words are a matter of pride.

It's clear from your vacant expressions,  
The lights are not all on upstairs.  
But we're talking kings and successions,  
Even you can't be caught unawares.

So prepare for a chance of a lifetime.  
Be prepared for sensational news.  
A shining new era,  
Is tiptoeing nearer.

Evil Erin: And where do we feature?

Scar: Just listen to teacher.

I know it sounds sordid,  
But you'll be rewarded,  
When at last I am given my dues,  
And injustice deliciously squared,  
Be prepared!

ET:(Speaking) Yeah. Be prepared. We'll be prepared. For what?

Scar:(Speaking) For the death of Mickey Mouse!

ET: Why? is he sick?

Scar: No, you idiot. We're gonna kill him, and all his friends, too.

Evil Erin: Great idea. Who needs a king?

Hyenas(Singing): No king. No king. La la-la la-la la.

Scar: IDIOTS! Their will be a king.

ET: But you said,

Scar: I will be king. Stick with me, and you'll NEVER GO HUNGRY AGAIN!

Evil Erin: Alright. Long live the king.

ET: Long live the king.

(the other Anti-toons and villians, including Drake appear out of no where

Baddies: Long live the king. Long live the king.

(Singing) I-I-I-I-It's great that we'll soon be connected,  
With a king who'll be all-time adored.

Scar: (Singing) Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected,  
To take certain duties on board.(gives the 'kill' movement)  
The future is littered with prizes,  
And though I'm the main addressee.  
The point that I must emphasize is,  
You won't get a sniff without me!

(Anti-Goofy falls in a crack in the ground)

So prepare for the coup of the century.  
(Oooh)  
Be prepared for the murkiest scam.  
(Oooh... La! La! La)  
Meticulous planning,  
(We'll have food)  
Tenacity spanning,  
(Lots of food)  
Decades of denial,  
(We repeat)  
Is simply why I'll,  
(Endless meat)  
Be king undisputed,  
(Aaaaaaah)  
Respected, saluted,  
(...aaaaaaah)  
And seen for the wonder I am.  
(...aaaaaaah)  
Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared,  
(Oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo)  
Be prepared!

All baddies: Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared,  
Be prepared!

(As the song ends, we see the heroes, including me, running for our lives)

Kim: We need to warn Mickey.

Andrew: We actually need reinforcements. We already have those who face DNAmy and Plasmius.

Sam: True. But what about heroes who faced Eggman, Black Doom, or Xemnas?

Andrew: Their all in Station Square. So we need to get to the city, and FAST!

(End Flashback)

Joey: IT'S ACTUALLY A GOOD PLAN!!!

He activates his Duel Disk, and draws a card.

Joey: I SUMMON THE WINGED DRAGON OF RA!!!!!

Outside of the ship, the mighty Winged Dragon of Ra appeared, tears open the hauls of the ships, and grabs all of the duelists. The engines explode, causing the ships to turn into flaming piles of wood, scrap metal and duct tape. Well, mostly duct tape. Basically, Joey's plan actually worked. (A/N It's a merical)

Ed: Cool! This is just like out of 'I was a Teenage Bounty Hunter Part 2: My nextdoor neighbor is Hannibal Lector's twin, part 1'!

Ranger, Eddy, Numbuh 86, Sarah, and Adam: SHUT UP, ED!!!

Virgil: This is so cool, except for the part about almost crashing, and nearly becoming street pizza.

Richie: I say that we should probably get to safety, while the real heroes go rescue their pals.

Ra moves closer to the ground, and realeses the teams. The great beast then vanishes, while Virgil, Richie, Shenice, Teresa, and Adam run into an alley.(A/N To change into their alter-egos) The gruop looked up, and saw a... Galactic Emperial Star Destroyer, and at the same time, Joey got another idea.

Joey: I got another idea. We send in a small team to sneak into the ship, and rescue our pals, while the rest of us keeps that ship busy down here, on the ground. I suggest Blossom, Brick, Yugi, Numbuh 1, DM, JJ, Eddy, and someone else.

Kaiba: Great plan. Just one problem. WHO'S GOING TO HELP THEM GET UP THEIR WITHOUT GETTING FRIED BY A LASER!?!?

Voice: How about me, dawg.

The group turns to see Static, Gear, She-Bang, Talon, and Rubberband Man.

DM and Yami Yugi: Static! (looks at each other, confused) You know Static?

DM: He helped me, the Authors, and the Justice Soldiers beat Drake when he freed the Meta-Breed and found a powerful sword of evil.

Yami Yugi: He helped me and my team twice. Once, when Father tried to kill us, the Kids Next Door, and Team Ed. The other, from when all of Kim Possible's enemies captured her and her duel team, and my team, they, and the Kids Next Door were trying to save them.

Gear: Not to interrupt this... (sarcastically) facinating conversation. (seriously) But, are we gonna rescue your pals, or not?

Yami Yugi nods, and he, Blossom, Brick, Numbuh 1, DM, JJ, Eddy, and Static were going up to the ship to rescue ttheir friends. (A/N those who could fly were carrying those who couldn't) Meanwhile, on the ship, Father was watching monitors, and saw that they were coming.

Father: So, those meddling heroes think that they could ruin my plans. Well, they can think, again.

Back on the ground, the others were using their powers and/or weapons to blast the thing, which was firing back. Meanwhile, the entry team managed to get inside, but were met with some... Battle Droids?

Ramdom Battle Droid: Blast them.

The droids opened fire, and Static created a force field around him and the others.

Static: I really hate when stuff like this happens.

Brick: You and me, both.

Blossom: We need to get to the prisoner block, and FAST!

Yami Yugi looked at the only other corridor, and saw three Destroy Droids, ready to strike.

Yami Yugi: I think that our only way out has been compromised.

DM: How?

Numbuh 1 also noticed the droids, and turned the heads of both DM and JJ, causing them to go into shock.

JJ: (shock) Oh, crud. It looks like we're in the preverbial rock and hard place.

(Indeed. I have to stop here because the chapter was getting a little long. Will our heroes stop Father in time? Will they reach the tourmament in time to stop Drake? Find ojut next time. Until then, read and review. P.S, Here are the teams)

**1: Team Yugi:**  
Yugi Muto  
Seto Kaiba  
Joey Wheeler  
Mai Valentine  
Mako Tsunami  
Duke Devlin  
Tea Gardner  
Serenity Wheeler  
Mokuba Kaiba  
Tristan Taylor

**2: Team Kids Next Door:  
**Numbuh 1: Nigel Uno  
Numbuh 2: Hoagie P. Gilligan Jr.  
Numbuh 3: Kuki Sanban  
Numbuh 4: Wallabee Beatles  
Numbuh 5: Abigail Lincoln  
Numbuh 86: Fanny  
Fulbright Numbuh 362: Rachel  
Numbuh 49a: Lizzie  
Numbuh 7: Mushi Sanban  
Dark Operative: Tommy Gilligan

**3: Team Ed:**  
Ed  
Edd  
Eddy  
Kevin  
Jonny 2X4  
Rolf  
Nazz  
Sara  
Jimmy

**4: Team Phantom:**

Danny Fenton(Phantom)  
Samantha (sam) Manson  
Tucker Foley  
Jazz Fenton  
Valerie Gray

**5: Team Turner:**

Timmy Turner  
A.J.  
Chester McBadbat  
Cosmo  
Wanda  
Tootie  
Trixie Tang  
Veronica Star

**6: Team Possible:**

Ron Stoppable  
Kim Possible  
Fleix Renton  
Arnold  
Helga G. Pataki  
Wade Load  
Yori  
Zita Flores  
Tim Possible  
Jim Possible  
Monique  
Will Du  
Gerald Johansson  
Phoebe Heyerdahl

**7: Team Orichalcos:**

Raphael  
Alistair  
Valon

**8: Team Neutron:**

Jimmy Neutron  
Carl Wheezer  
Cindy Vortex  
Libby Folfax  
Sheen Estevez

**9: Team Pickles:**

Tommy Pickles  
Dil Pickles  
Chuckie Finster  
Kimi Finster  
Phil Deville  
Lil Deville  
Angelica Pickles  
Susie Carmichael

**10: Team Beaver:**

Daggett Beaver  
Norbert Beaver  
TreeFlower

**11: Team Go:**

Shego  
Hego  
Mego  
Wego 1  
Wego 2

**12: Team Ishtar:**

Marik Ishtar  
Ishisu Ishtar  
Odion Ishtar  
Shadi

**13: Team Keith:**

Bandit Keith  
Weevil Underwood  
Rex Raptor

**14: Team Funnie:**

Doug Funnie  
Mosquito (Skeeter) Valentine  
Patty Mayonnaise  
Chalky Studebaker  
Beebe Bluff  
Al Sleech  
Moo Sleech  
Judy Funnie  
Connie Benge

**15: Team Kanker:**

May Kanker  
Marie Kanker  
Lee Kanker

**16: Team Chalk:**

Rudy Tabootie  
Penny Sanchez

**17: Team Klotz:**

Roger Klotz  
Boomer Bledsoe  
Willy White  
Ned Cauphee

**18: Team Dragon:**

Jake Long  
Haley Long  
Spud  
Trixie  
Rose

**19: Team Foutley:**

Carl Foutley  
Robert (Hoodsey) Bishop  
Darren Patterson  
Macie Lightfoot  
Dodie Bishop  
Ginger Foutley

**20: Team Gripling:**

Blake Gripling  
Miranda Killghallen  
Ian Richton  
Courtney Gripling

**21: Team XJ9:**

Jenny (XJ9) Wakemen  
Sheldon Lee  
Brad Carbunkle  
Tucker Carbunkle

**22: Team Delightful:  
**Cree Lincoln  
Chad Dickson  
The Delightful Children from Down the Lane (five duelists)

**23: Team Hawkins:**

Virgil Hawkins (Static)  
Sharron Hawkins  
Ritchie Foley (Gear)  
Adam Evens (Rubberband Man)  
Shenice (She-Bang)  
Teresa (Talon)  
jjb88

**24. Team Meta-Breed:**

Ivan Evens (Ebon)  
Francis stone (F-Stop/ Hot Streak)  
Shiv  
Kangor  
Carmen  
Dillo  
Puff  
Onyx  
Aqua-Maria

**Rocket: (A/N: no readers, not that one)  
**Otto Rocket  
Reggie Rocket  
Samuel 'Sam' L. Dullard  
Maurice 'Twister' Rodriguez

**Bakura:**  
Bakura Ryou  
Arkana  
Lumis  
Umbra  
Strings, the Quiet one  
Dark Seto  
Kaiba Rare Hunter  
Bonz  
Sid  
Zygor  
Panik  
Hank

**Rotwiller:  
**Bonnie Rotwiller  
Connie Rotwiller  
Lonnie Rotwiller  
Josh Mankey  
Tara

**Darkstar: (spoiler)**  
Drake Darkstar  
Flame Rising  
Inu  
Shade Blood  
Face  
Ino (The Darkside, not the Ninja)  
Melodonna  
Lucifer (The Balance of Hate)  
Evil Erin (Erin's Anit-toon)  
Chang  
Vicky

**29. Team Author Fighters:  
**Andrew (aka Sonicissocool112 aka me)  
Erinbubble92 Dennis  
DarkMagicianmon  
Hikari Ino  
Lunatic121  
TLSouldude  
Dimensiondude  
Angelic Soldier  
Ranger24 Kitten  
Hachi-chan  
Airnaruto45

**30. Team Cooper:  
**Sly Cooper  
Carmelita Fox  
Murrey  
Bentley  
Penelope  
Panda King  
Maria Robotnik  
Lilo Pelikai  
Dimitri (from Sly 2, not Yu-gi-oh GX)  
Neyla  
Stitch Pelikai

**31. Team Powerpuff:**  
Blossom Utonium  
Bubbles Utonium  
Buttercup Utonium  
Bunny Utonium  
Bell Utonium  
Noah Kaiba  
Dexter  
Otto  
Dee Dee  
Brick  
Boomer  
Butch

**32. Team Yuki:**  
Jaden Yuki  
Zane Trusdale  
Alexis Rhodes  
Addacus Rhodes  
Syrus Trusdale  
Jesse Anderson  
Jim Croc  
Axle  
Tyranno Hasslberry  
Bastion Misawa  
Chazz Prinston

**33. Team TDI:  
**Duncan  
Courtney  
Trent  
Gwen  
Harold  
Leshawnna  
Geoff  
Bridgette  
Cody  
Beth  
Katie  
Sadie  
Noah (Not Noah KAIBA)  
Ezekial  
Eva  
DJ  
Tyler  
Lindsey  
Heather  
Owen  
Izzy

**34. Team Squarepants:**  
Spongebob Squarepants  
Sandy Cheeks  
Patrick Star  
Mindy Mermaid (aka the daughter of King Neptune)  
Squidward Tenticals  
Eugine Krabs  
Pearl the Whale  
Larry the Lobster

**35. Team Looney Tunes:**  
Bugs Bunny  
Daffy Duck  
Porky Pig  
Lola Bunny  
Sylvester the Cat  
Tweety Bird  
Wile E. Coyote

**36. Team Sonic:**  
Sonic the Hedgehog  
Miles 'Tails' Prower  
Knuckles the Echidna  
Amy Rose  
Cream the Rabbit (Cheese is with her)  
Big the Cat (no relation to Blaze the Cat)  
Shadow the Hedgehog  
Rouge the Bat  
E-123 Omega  
Espio the Chameleon  
Charmy the Bee  
Vector the Crocidile  
Sonia the Hedgehog  
Manic the Hedgehog  
Blaze the Cat  
Silver the Hedgehog  
Chris Thorndike  
Aleena Hedgehog

(Again, read and review)


	6. Trouble just starts

(Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one except me and the Anubis card. All other characters belong to their respective owners.  
You've also notices that I've forgotten to put Justin with Team TDI and Daisy with Team Hawkins, well, they are in those respective teams, just to tell you. Now, we BEGIN!)

Our story continues not in the battle, but a few blocks from it. It was the twenty-two campers of TDI. They were wearing GX style duel disks, except that they were golden. They were on their way to the Team World Tournament, until Owen decided to get what he would call a snack. The others were not happy, especially Heather

Owen: (food in his mouth) I'm almost done, guys. I just need to finish the 50 cheese burgers, 20 orders of nuggets, 30 boxes of fries, 40 hot dogs, and 10 sodas.

Duncan just got out his knife, and was just about to gut Owen like a trout. Suddenly, they see the strongest monsters of the other teams, and the Star Destroyer. All except for Owen, who was practically inhailing his food. After Owen finished his all-you-can-eat buffet, he finally noticed the ship, and, well...

Owen: (panicing) SWEET CRANBERRY BUTTER, THAT A GALACTIC EMERIAL STAR DESTROYER!!!

Duncan: Looks like we need to help bring it down.

The twenty-two activated their Duel Disks, and began to summon their monsters.

Duncan: I summon the Magician of Black Chaos.

Courtney: I summon the Magicians Valkerie.

Trent: I summon the Heavy Metal King.

Gwen: I call forth the Invader of Darkness.

Harold: I'm bringing out the Great Shogun Shien.

Leshawnna: And I'll call out the mighty Amazoness Tiger.

Geoff: It's time Destiny Hero Dogma joined this party, dudes and dudettes.

Bridgette: I'll summon the Crab Turtle.

Cody: I'll summon the Ultamite Ancient Gear Golem.

Beth: I summon the Sacred Pheonix of Nemphis.

Katie: I summon the Buster Blader.

Sadie: I summon the Victory Dragon.

Noah: I summon the Dark Sage.

Ezekial: And I'll bring out the Archana Knight Joker.

Eva: It's time to bring out Chaos Emperor Dragon- Envoy of the End.

DJ: I summon the Black Luster Soldier- Envoy of the Beginning.

Tyler: I'm bringing out the mighty Dark Magician Knight.

Lindsey: It's time to get my game on. I summon the Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster!

Heather: I summon Masked Beast Des Gras.

Owen: I SUMMON DEMISE, KING OF ARMEGGEDDON!!!

Izzy: I call upon the Perfectly Ultamite Great Moth!

Justin: Finally, I summon the Sourcerer of Dark Magic.

The monsters appeared, ready for action. Meanwhile, inside the ship, our rescue team looks like they need to be rescued. With Battle Droids on one side, and Destroyer Droids on the other, they were in it deep.

Blossom: I haven't seen this many robots sence... ever.

Suddenly, Static got an idea. He decided to use his electro-magnetic powers to magnetize the droids, and then turn then into a five-inch cube. The others just stared in aw, except for Yami Yugi, DM, and JJ.

DM: That...

JJ: Was...

Yami Yugi: Amazing.

Static: Thanks. Now let's find those captured prisoners.

The heroes were lucky that they knew wherethe prison block was. Unfortunetally, they had no idea which of the two hundred cells that Violet and Maurice were in. Lucky for them, two members had X-ray vision. However, Father, the Delightful Children from Down the Lane, Cree, and Chad came in. JJ used his shapeshifting powers to transform into a large, red, Chinese dragon, and nearly crushed the others in the process.

JJ: (notices) Oops. Sorry, guys.

Brick: Just keep them busy.

Eddy transformed into his Yellow Knight form, and those who didn't poses X-ray vision were fighting against the Delightfuls and two friends.

Yami Yugi: Cree, Chad, I know you don't want to do this.

Cree: As if we have a choice.

Chad: If we don't, Father is gonna shoot them in space through the air lock.

The two armored teens started to fire at their friends, and were looking sad about having to do it. Meanwhile, JJ was fighting Father, and was using every attack that he had. Unfortunetally, Father was using his powers to block the attacks.

Father: HAH!!! You think that you can stop me?

JJ: Actually, yes. CRYSTAL FREEZE!!!

JJ inhales, and blows out a freezing wind, incasing Father in a block of ice. The minute that his children saw this, they freaked out like Tootie when she sees Timmy, minus the happiness, and the hugging.

DCFDTL: FATHER!!! (panic) We've gotta get out of here.

Before they could get out, Cree and Chad pulled the double-cross, and tripped them. Brick and Blossom managed to find Violet and Maurice during the fight, and Cree and Chad were happy to see them. Meanwhile, outside, the TDI crew, and the other teams were blasting down Vulture Droids like shooting fish in a barrel.

Owen: YEE-HAW!!! THIS IS MORE FUN THEN THE TIME IZZY AND I WERE BEING CHASED DOWN BY THE ESCAPED PSYCO KILLER WITH THE CHAINSAW AND A HOOK!!! HIT ANOTHER ONE, DEMISE!!! ATTACK WITH AX OF ARMMEGGEDON!!!

Demise tossed his ax, and struck down three Droids at once. Ron, on his Black Tyranno, just looked, and went over to the big, lovable ball of sunshine.

Ron: BOO-YAH! Owen, you rock.

Owen: Oh, no, my friend. You rock.

They suddenly see the mighty Egyptian God, Slofer the Sky Dragon, appear, with friends, and captured enemies. The others cheered, and travelled, by God Monster, to Maddison Square Garden. The teams were at the door, and were wondering what other new teams awaited them. Suddenly, as Static and the other Meta-humans vanished, the rest of Team Hawkins appeared.

DM: Well, guys. This is it.

Jaden: Once we go in, there's no turning back.

Ed: (serious tone) This is gonna be a tournament for the ages.

Duncan: Can we just go inside?

Kim: Duncan's right.

Yami Yugi: Well, then. Let's go.

They were all excited, as they entered the building, all wondering what new challenges await them. 


	7. Preduel Party

(Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one. I only own myself and the Anubis card. All other characters belong to their respective owners.)

The scene changes to the teams inside of Madison Square Garden. Inside, there was flashing lights, loud music, and a large group of people. Some of them were a bit confused.

D-dude:What is this?

Eddy:It's a party. Where are ya, D-dude?

Heather:A party?

Geoff:Par-tay!

Tea:This must be the pre-duel party.

Lunatic:I can handle this.

Eddy:Let's mambo!

Owen, Izzy, Tristan, Duke, Ed, and Looney went to the 'All-you-can-eat' buffet. Many were on the dance floor, while others (Kaiba, Ranger, Angelic Soldier, and D-dude) were acting like wall flowers. DM was exploring the dance floor with Hikari, when they bumped into a familiar face. A male, humanoid racoon, wearing a blue shirt, a blue cap, blue shoes, and carrying a wooden cane with a solid gold 'C' on it. He was wearing a Battle City-like Duel Disk with a familiar emblem on it.

DM:(noticing) Sly Cooper? What are you doing here?

Sly:I happen to be in the tournament, with my team. I believe that you might know three or four of them.

Hikari:Don't you mean all of them?

Sly just looked confused. Then, Hikari pointed behind Sly, and the master thief just turned around, seeing his entire duel team (see chapter 4 of the story for answers) All he did was smile sheepishly. Carmelita was a little suprised that Sly was talking to two members of the Author Fighters, Murray and Stitch were stuffing their faces, Bentley and Penelope looked in awe at the two heroes, Lilo and Maria didn't look suprise, and the other three were very suprised. Especially Neyla, when she saw a certian member walk over.

Neyla:(suprised) Andrew!?

Andrew:(suprised) Neyla!?

DM and Sly:(shock) You two know each other!?

Andrew:We've been friends for years.

Neyla:(blushing) Yeah. Friends.

Andrew saw this, and blushed, too. (A/N That's right, folks. Just pair me with Neyla.) Truth is, that these two have a huge crush on eachother, but are just to stubborn to admit it. They were like Danny and Sam. (A/N Please recall all episodes of Danny Phantom before 'Phantom Planet' for refrence.) The group saw this, and were resisting the urge to laugh. Unfortunetly, they ended up laughing louder then the Joker when he tells a bad joke. The psycic and the violet furred tigress blushed so hard, you could mistake their faces for hairy tomatoes. Meanwhile, TL and Airnaruto desided to make sure that Lunatic didn't eat too much. Unfortunetly, he did.

Lunatic:(groaning) I probably shouldn't have challenged Owen to an eating contest. I regret doing that.

Airnaruto:(angey) Lunatic, you're an idiot! (embaressed) Owen never loses at eating contests.

TL:(thinking, embaressed) Why would the doofus do something like that. Owen is a living garbage disposal.

The airbending ninja and Fictorian hedgehog just placed their faces in the palms of their hands, wondering why Lunatic would do something that stupid. Just them, John, the host of the first Team World came up on stage, ready to speak. (A/N To know who the John I'm talking about is, you have to seriously read the 'Team World' series.)

John: Ladies and gentlemen, we hope that you enjoy the next song, because after this, the teams will be sent to Team World. I shall remind you that when the planet becomes a victim of over population, Team World shall become a new home for many people. Until then, enjoy Micheal Jackson's 'Thriller', and Micheal, if you can hear me from where you are, we miss you, and dedicate this song to you.

The crowd was touched by the speech, and those who were wearing hats took them off, to show respect to the late King of Pop. Well, almost everyone in the crowd. (A/N Ranger.) As the song played, Andrew and Neyla were catching up with eachother.

Andrew:No way. You used those parts?

Neyla:Well, you joined the Author Fighters, and fought Drake Ebon Darkstar.

Andrew:You nearly destroied the planet. So, what'cha been doing after the whole 'Claw Gang' incident.

Neyla:Oh, I managed to make up for that ordeal by becoming a college professor. I teach Anatomy at Yale.

Andrew:Impressive. Almost as impressive as when you managed to sneak into the very base of the Legion of Doom.

Meanwhile, at the Legion of Doom, they were wondering how Neyla got in.

Lex Luthor:I still wonder how she got inside.

Grundy:(embaressed) Me, Solomon Grundy, kinda let her in.

At the same time, back at Maddison Square Garden, Andrew and Neyla were laughing at this. At the same time, the TDI gang was thinking of strategies, Teams Possible and Yuki were discussing previous duels, and Team Powerpuff was at the buffet, only to see that it was all gone. Even the buffet table. (A/N I'm gonna call the Noah from Yugioh Noah K, since his last name is Kaiba. TDI's Noah will just be call Noah.)

Dee Dee:I don't believe this.

Buttercup:Owen and those other idiots ate everything!

Noah K.:Even the buffet table's gone!

Just as they were complainong, John came up on stage, making an announcement.

John:Attention everyone, I have an important announcement. I will now announce the teams to step on the transporters, and start sending them to Team World, one team at a time. First, Team Go.

The five members of Team Go walked up, wearing their Battle City style Duel Disks, up onto the transporters. John's younger brother, Micheal was at the controls.

Micheal:Ready?

Shego:Ready.

Micheal pressed a button, and the team was transported to the surface of the planet. He gives John a thumbs up, showing that they made it.

John:Next, Team Darkstar.

When John said that team name, lightning crashed, cats hissed, and a lady screamed. The vile team, lead by Drake Ebon Darkstar, stepped onto the transporters.

Micheal: (scared) R-ready?

Drake: (nods) Ready. (whispers) Dork.

Micheal just pressed the button, and transported the evil team to the planet. Micheal gave a shaking thumbs up, showing that he was scared, and that the duelists that you wouldn't wanna meet in a dark alley made it, unfourtunetly, safely. (A/N what a jip)

Micheal:Now, Team Author Fighters.

Every hero and civilian cheered as the team of heroes stepped up to the transporter, looking and feeling ready.

Micheal:Ready?

Authors:We're ready.

Micheal presses the button, and sends them to the surface of the planet. On the planet, the Authors appeared, looking at the planet in awe. Well, except Ranger.

DM:Amazing.

Hikari:Beautiful.

Ranger:Eh, it's alright.

Andrew:I think that this new planet thing is gonna be cool.

Kitten:Yeah.

Angelic Soldier:I agree.

Suddenly, Team TDI quite literally dropped in on them. Owen, unfourtunetly, was on top of the pile. Ranger was, also unfortunetly, was on the bottom.

All:Ouch/Ow/Oh the pain.

Ranger: (angry) Why am I on the bottom?

After they got untangled, the TDI crew saw someone they thought that they would never see.

Heather: (fear, anger) No, not...

(Ooh. Cliffhanger. Who's here? I'll give you the answer with the new teams I'm adding.)

Team McLean:  
Chris McLean  
Chef Hatchet  
Jason Vorhes  
Freddy Kruger  
Princess Morebucks

Team Teen Titans:  
Robin  
Starfire  
Cyborg  
Beastboy  
Raven  
Terra

Team Uzamaki:  
Naruto Uzamaki  
Sakura Haruno  
Sasuke Uchiha  
Hinata Huga  
Hanabi Huga  
Rock Lee

Team X:  
Red X  
Bobobo Bobo Bobo  
Don Patch  
Beauty  
Gasser  
Jelly Jiggler

Team Woo Foo:  
Yin  
Yang  
Lena  
Coop  
Roger Skelowog Jr.  
Dave (AKA the whinney tree kid)

Team Tri-Force:  
Link  
Zelda  
Ganondorf

Team Potter:  
Harry Potter  
Ronald Weasley  
Ginny Weasley  
George Weasley  
Fred Weasley  
Hermione Granger

Team Malffoy:  
Draco Malfoy  
Crabb  
Goyle

(Anyway, read and review.)


End file.
